Ready, Set, Don't Go
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: James wishes his daughter well as she goes off to wizarding university. Full summary inside. Please read, its my first story on


Ready, Set, Don't Go

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I own the plot. Song courtesy of Billy Ray Cyrus (the version featuring his daughter Miley).**_

_**A/N1- The bold is Billy Ray singing, the italics are Miley singing and bold italics are both of them singing. **_

_**A/N2- This story is told in two point of views. When Billy Ray is singing, it is told from James' point of view. When Miley is singing it is told from Hermione's point of view.**_

_**A/N3- This story is totally AU. James, Lily and all the others are alive, there is no Voldemort and Hermione is Harry's sister. Don't flame me and call me crazy.**_

_**Now that that has been cleared up, on with the story.**_

_**(put line here)**_

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do, whether I like it or not  
She's got dreams to big for this town and she needs to give 'em a shot  
Where ever they are**

I watched as my baby girl talked with her best girl friends, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. Everyone was at Godric's Hollow celebrating. Hermione had just been accepted into the prestigious Walker's Academy of Magic University. I really didn't want my little Mione to go but I knew it was what she had to do and what she wanted. She had dreams of being a world renowned healer and she couldn't do that by staying in little Godric's Hollow with her mum and me. Harry, Brandon (Moony's son), Caleb (Padfoot's son) and Ron had been accepted into Auror training and would be leaving at the end of the week. My princess however would be leaving after the party, accompanied by Jason (Padfoot's other son and Caleb's twin) who had also been accepted into Walker's. he wanted to be a healer as well. At least there would be someone there to watch over her where I couldn't

_Look's like I'm all ready to leave and nothing left to pack_

I looked around my room checking that I had nothing left to pack. I had packed all my pictures of my friends and family, my books, my clothes and anything else worth taking. I couldn't believe that I had been accepted to Walker's. Jason and I sent in our applications as well as our academic records and such. We hadn't gotten our hopes up because it was very hard to be accepted into Walker's. However the day that the letters came would be stuck in my mind forever.

_ Flashback _

_The Potters, Lupins, Blacks and Weasleys were all gathered in the Burrow having lunch. Hermione and Jason were antsy but no-one knew why. No-one knew that two months earlier the pair had sent in applications to the esteemed Walker's Academy of Magic University and that today was the day that they would find out if they were accepted._

"_Hey look, there's an owl headed this way." Ginny said looking up from her lunch._

_Everyone turned and indeed saw a black owl heading for the house. It had the crest of Walker's around its neck. It flew in an open window and landed in front of Hermione and Jason._

"_Hey, that's from Walker's. You two never told us you sent in applications." Hermione's mum Lily said with a glare at her daughter. Jason's mum Heidi also glared at her son. The two 18 year olds however didn't notice as they took the letters from the owl before giving it some bread. It hooted at them before flying away._

"_I don't wanna open it." Hermione said. Everyone noticed her hands were shaking as she flipped the letter over._

"_Neither. How bout we open them together?" Jason said. Everyone noticed he was in the same predicament. Sirius and James opened their mouths to tease their children but their wives hit them on the head before they could._

_Hermione nodded. "One," She said, moving her hand the opening. "Two," Jason said as they opened and pulled out the letters. "Three." They both said before unfolding the parchment and reading what the letters had to say._

_Everyone watched on in fear and excitement as both Jason and Hermione's eyes got wider and their grins grew larger too._

_They put the letters down before turning to one another and saying "I GOT IN!" in perfect unison. They started to laugh before they hugged one another. Everyone cheered for them. The Marauders announced they would hold parties for them but all Jason and Hermione could care about was the fact they actually got accepted._

_ End Flashback _

Jason's party was held a week ago and it was decided that mine would be held on the day we were leaving. I knew dad didn't want me to go because it would be so far away, the academy was in Australia, but I had to go.

**Ain't no room for me in that car even if she asked me to tag along, but I gotta be strong**

They car was packed. Jason and Hermione decided to travel to Australia the muggle way. They were going to drive to London Heathrow Airport where they were going to catch and aeroplane to Australia. They didn't have to be at Walker's for another two weeks, but, taking after their mothers, the two wanted to explore around Australia before hitting the books. I wanted to get in the car and go with them but, even if my little girl asked me, there would be no room. I had to stay strong.

_I'm at the starting line the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_

Going to Uni was pretty much the start of my adult life. I graduated from Hogwarts last year and I was as ready as ever to head off to Uni. Harry told me I had this look of hunger in my eyes. I couldn't wait. I had stars in my eyes as well. So many famous wizards and witches had gone to Walkers and now I was going. I would go to Walker's and be the best I could be.

**She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready** _(oh, I'm ready)_  
**Get set, don't go**

I watched as my princess walked over to me. I knew she was waiting for me to give her my blessings and wish her a good trip but at the moment, I couldn't. I needed to get more alcohol into my system before I did. "Hey daddy." Mione said as she hugged me. "Hey princess. Great party isn't it?" I said as she pulled away.

My Mione laughed the beautiful laugh she had received from her mum before saying "Of course. The Marauders never fail to impress."

"Damn right little one." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Sirius and Remus standing there, Firewhiskey in hand. Padfoot handed me a drink before saying "Thought you could use one." I smiled at him before turning back to my princess. She laughed and hugged Sirius and Remus before stealing Sirius' drink and sculling it down in one go. We all looked at her in shock as she sighed and gave her glass back to Padfoot. "Just what I needed, thanks Uncle Siri." Hermione said with a grin.

Remus shook his head as Sirius went and got another glass. "You are just like your father Mya." Remus said with a grin.

When Sirius returned I realised he had a Firewhiskey and Butterbeer in hand. He handed Mya the Butterbeer and said "Aren't you driving tonight little one? You shouldn't drink." Mya laughed before saying "That was my only drink and anyway, Jason's driving."

Sirius shook his head before saying "All ready for Uni Mya?" Hermione nodded and took a swig of Butterbeer. "I can't believe it. Our little Marauder's Princess is all grown up and moving away." Sirius said, wiping a fake tear.

When he called her the 'Marauder's Princess' it brought back fond memories of Mione's early childhood.

_ Flashback _

_A three year-old Hermione sat upon Padfoot's back. He was in his animagus form. This was one of the days where Lily, Heidi and Roxanne (Remus' wife) took the boys for the day and James, Remus and Sirius took Hermione. Hermione was the only girl in the three families so she was spoiled rotten by the Marauders and she had them wrapped around her little finger. Hermione could do no wrong in their eyes even though she was as much of a troublemaker as the boys. If one tear fell from her hazel eyes, the boys were at her side, willing to give her anything and everything to stop the tears._

_Padfoot took off at a run, Hermione clinging onto his fur. When he reached a tree however, Hermione was scooped off his back by a pair of antlers belonging to her father. Prongs took off at a gallop, Hermione giggling the whole way._

_She was then taken off of Prong's back by a human Remus. He held her and said "I think it's time for someone to take a nap."_

_Hermione protested "Unci Wem, I not sle—slee—sleepy yet." Hermione said, not being able to cover a big yawn._

_Remus laughed before James and Sirius turned back into their human forms and James took Hermione from Remus. "He's right Princess. You need to have a nap but when you wake up, we will play some more ok?" James said._

_When she didn't answer, he looked down and saw she was asleep. The three smiled fondly at her and too her up to her bedroom._

_Flash forward five years and we see and 8 year old Hermione reading a book. She was sitting in her favourite tree totally immersed in her book. Hermione pulled off an apple from the tree and took a bite, still immersed in her book. She was brought out of her dreams of a handsome young stranger dressed in black who could climb mountains, fight giants and outsmart a man who thought himself great who turned out to be the man you had loved saving you from kidnappers(1) by her father and her uncles Sirius and Remus running outside calling her name._

_She rolled her eyes before marking her page with a small branch and looking down. "Be careful up there princess, you could hurt yourself." Sirius said. Hermione again rolled her eyes, they were so over-protective of her that it wasn't funny._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me young lady, come on. We have a surprise for you." Sirius said, amusement lacing his tone._

_Hermione sighed before jumping down from the branch she was sitting on. She landed on her feet before her knees gave way and she landed on her butt. The Marauders were at her side in seconds. "Are you ok? Do you need to see a healer?" James said._

_Hermione laughed before standing up. "Daddy, I'm fine. Now what was this surprise?"_

_ End Flashback _

_Looks like things are fallin' in place_

Everything was falling into place. I had been given one of the greatest opportunities ever and I planned to embrace it. "Daddy, I think everything is falling into place for me." I said before hugging him.

**Feels like they're fallin' apart  
Paintin' this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew**

'You're wrong' I thought. 'Everything feels like it's falling apart'. I knew I had to put a smile on my face, for Mione's sake. My smile however was just hiding my broken heart. Lily, Padfoot, Moony, Harry, everyone knew that my smile was a façade.

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

I knew dad wanted to say something but he didn't. I was proud of him.

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings** _(oh you gotta let me fly)_

Right now, I wanted to say that she wasn't going to Walker's but I'm not one of those father's that would stand in the way of their daughter's dreams. When Hermione was little, she would always say "I want to go to Walker's". This is her dream and I'm not gunna interfere. My little girl is spreading her wings and taking flight, like a baby bird leaving the nest for the first time.

_I'm at the starting line, the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_

Jason and I were getting ready to leave. We started to say goodbye to everyone. Harry, Caleb, Brandon and Ron all hugged me and said if I didn't send them a letter, they would hunt me down and hurt me. I laughed through the tears that were falling from my eyes before hugging them again. I moved onto the rest of the Weasley boys who gave me the same warning. I then turned to my aunts and hugged them. Aunt Heidi said to me "take care of my boy." I pulled back, nodded and said "You bet."

Mum and I hugged for the longest time. "Now you're sure you've packed everything? If you need anything, owl me and I'll send it to you." Mum said in her usual motherly tone.

I nodded through my tears and said "What ever I need, I can buy over there." She nodded before hugging me again. "I love you hun. Take care. Write me often ok?" She said, her tears falling as well. I nodded before turning to my uncles and father.

I ran at Uncle Sirius and jumped into his open arms. He hugged me so tight, I might have broken if I was a doll. "You take care you hear? I mean, NO boyfriends. I will be talking to my son to make sure all untrustworthy guys stay away from you- scratch that, ALL guys stay away from you." He said, tears glistening in his eyes. I laughed before hugging him again. He kissed me on the forehead and said "I love you Mya." "I love you too Uncle—Unci Siri." I said using the name I called him when I was three.

I moved onto Remus next and repeated the same actions as with Padfoot. "I love you Mya." He said. "I love you too Unci Wem." I said with a teary grin on my face. I then turned to my dad. He pulled me into the biggest hug imaginable.

**She's waiting on my blessings, 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, get set,**

As I pulled my only daughter into a hug, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I looked down at my princess and said "Good Luck baby." She tightened her embrace on me and I did the same.

_**Don't go**_

I knew he didn't want me to go. She knew I didn't want her to go. But I/She had to.

_I'm at the starting line the rest of my life as ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_

I looked up at my daddy. He must have seen the hunger in my eyes because he laughed and hugged me again. He kissed me on the forehead and said "I love you so much baby."

_**She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready**_ _(oh,)  
_**Get set, please don't go**

I gave her my blessings before kissing her again repeating "I love you so much baby." She replied "Love you too daddy. I'll write often. I'm going to miss you."

_I'm gonna go now, I'm ready_

I pulled away. I turned to Jason and said "I'm ready to go now." He nodded and walked over to the car.

**Don't go**

"Don't go." I whispered. She heard me. Mione stopped walking and turned around. She ran back into my arms and hugged me so hard. I would miss her so much.

_I'll be alright, I'll be ok  
Know that I'll be thinkin' of you each and every day_

As I hugged him I whispered "I'll be alright. I'll be ok. I'll be thinking of you every single day, know that." He nodded and said "I do. Bye pumpkin." He said as he put me down. I shook my head and said "Don't say bye. Bye means forever, say see you later." He grinned at me and said "See you later princess."

I turned and walked to the car. I waved to everyone before Jason and I began the drive to the airport.

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

As my baby girl shut the car door and Jason drove off, Lily came up to me and hugged me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she said "She's gotta do what she's gotta do." I smiled at my wife of 22 years. I kissed her and said "I know" before turning back to the car that was about to turn the corner. I saw Hermione and Jason stick their heads out the windows and wave at us. We all waved back before the car turned the corner.

_Let me go now_

In my head I was whispering "Let me go now daddy." When Jason and I looked back at our family and friends we waved. Dad blew a kiss to me and I knew he had let go.

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

After everyone had left that night, Lily and I lay in bed. Lily was asleep with her head on my chest. I was wide awake however thinking about my baby girl. Our bedroom window was open and I saw a plane fly overhead in the sky. "You gotta do what you gotta do baby." I whispered before getting drowsier and drowsier. I could have sworn I heard Hermione whisper _"I gotta do what I gotta do"_ before allowing sleep to overtake me.

_Oh, I gotta do what I gotta do_

Jason and I were well into our flight. We were chatting about what we thought school would be like when dinner was served. After the hostess took the food trays away, I lay my head on Jason's shoulder and began to fall asleep. I felt Jason's head on mine. I could've sworn I heard daddy's voice saying _"You gotta do what you gotta do baby." _I smiled before whispering back "I gotta do what I gotta do." I then allowed sleep to overtake me.

Two Years Later

**James POV**

Two years ago Hermione and Jason left for the Walker's Academy of Magic University in Australia. Two years ago I had to let my baby girl go. We had kept up correspondence but with her work load and mine, it dwindled down to a letter or two a month. Now two years later, Hermione and Jason were scheduled to come back.

A lot had happened in those two years. Harry had eloped with his girlfriend of 5 years, Ginny Weasley. Ron was engaged to Lavender Brown, Luna and Caleb had been going steady for a year now and Brandon had just gotten together with a girl called Parvati Patil.

I missed my baby. She would be 20 now. I wondered if she had a boyfriend. I growled at the thought. She may be 20, but no-one messes with my baby girl.

I heard the sound of flooing and jumped up. I ran into the lounge room only to find Padfoot and Heidi. My shoulders slumped as I realised my baby wasn't home yet.

"PRONGSIE! Are they here yet?" Sirius yelled. I shook my head and Heidi let out a little whimper. Sirius went to his wife's side and rubbed her back. The sound of flooing caught our attention as we all turned to the fireplace expectantly.

It was only Remus and Roxy. We were forced to live through this a few more times, also a few apparitions as the Weasleys, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lav, Caleb and Luna and Brandon and Parvati joined us to await the appending arrival of mine and Sirius' youngest children.

**Hermione POV**

It was two years ago to the day that Jason and I left for Australia. Since then a lot had happened. We both graduated with Honors but in a different department. Jason graduated with a degree in spell damage and I graduated with a degree in creature damage (e.g. werewolf attacks.) I am actually working on a cure for lycanthropy and I am so close to finding one. Uncle Remus would be so proud. I am always thinking of him during the project and I still do.

Jason and I had also been dating for over a year. For the first year of school, I had a lot of guys following me but Jason lived up to the promise he made dad and Uncle Sirius. No boys touched me. In that year, my feelings began to flourish. I had liked Jason during school but I put it down to the normal crush every girl gets on one of her guy friends at one time or another. However, during the summer break between school years, he asked me out and we had been dating since.

I was worried about what my parents would say. Sure they trust Jase, but daddy is very protective and basically no guy, whether they be friends or not, should touch me. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Jase and I walked up our street holding hands. We knew everyone expected us to either apparate or floo in so, just to annoy them, we decided to apparate a few blocks away and walk home.

When we reached my front door, I gazed upon it with longing. Jase noticed and lifted my chin so he could kiss me. "Hey sweetie, you ready?" he asked after the kiss had ended. I nodded before raising my hand to knock on the front door.

**James POV**

We all jumped as we heard a knock on the front door. Sirius and I knew it couldn't be the kids so we didn't get excited. Lily went and answered the door. She spoke to the person on the other side and they replied. We couldn't hear but I think everyone assumed it was a simple salesman. However we all did jump when she screamed.

**Hermione POV**

I knocked on the front door of my childhood home. I heard a rustling behind the door before it opened and my mum said "Can I help you?"

I smirked before saying "God! My own mother doesn't even recognise me. What am I to do?"

Jase and I watched as realisation hit and mum screamed before wrapping me in a hug. She then turned to Jase and did the same. She ushered us inside and dragged us to the living room where I saw everyone sitting.

My dad stood up and looked at us questioningly. "Lily, who are these people?" He asked looking us up and down. I smirked back up at Jase and looked at mum. She rolled her eyes so I said "Hello to you too daddy."

**James POV**

I watched as Lily walked back into the living room with two strangers. I stood up before looking suspiciously at the pair with my wife. "Lily," I asked "Who are these people?"

Lily rolled her eyes but the girl smirked at the boy before looking at me and saying "Hello to you too daddy."

I stood there gaping in shock. As I looked at the face, realisation set in. "Hermione?" I asked wanting to confirm my suspicions.

When she nodded I ran and picked her up. I swung my baby girl around as I saw Heidi run over to the man, who I assumed was Jason, and hugged him as well. I put Mione on the floor and held her at arms length. I surveyed my daughter and noticed some significant changes.

She had straightened her hair so it now rested at her waist. She had also dyed it a rich auburn colour. She looked just like Lily but with my eyes. She had her ears pierced three times and also had her nose pierced. She had developed far from the 18 year-old, slightly bookwormish young girl that was my daughter.

"You look so different. I didn't recognise you." I said before kissing her on the forehead. Sirius raced over and picked up Hermione after welcoming his son. In this time, I surveyed Jason.

Jason had gown probably an inch more. He now stood at at least 6'4. His hair was now long like Padfoot's, resting at his shoulders. His eyebrow and one ear was pierced and he had the Grim (after his father) tattooed on his arm.

"You ever leave like that, even if you want to go to school, and not send us a letter more than two times a month, I'm gunna have to hurt you." Padfoot said as he swung Mione around. Her beautiful laugh echoed through the room as he placed her on the ground and kissed her forehead. Remus did the same thing and said the same as what Sirius had said.

My baby and Jason then moved onto greet Caleb, Brandon, Ron, Lav, Parvati, Luna and Ginny. When she reached Harry, he scooped her up, bridal style and hugged her so tight, afraid that she would disappear. "I missed you so much sis. You missed so much." Harry said before burying his head in Mione's neck. Jason hugged them all as well but stepped away so Harry and Mione could reconnect.

Hermione smiled, it was a smile I knew she had learnt from us Marauders. It was a smile that stated she knew something we didn't. Padfoot and Moony caught on as well.

"I bet. But you lot missed heaps in our lives as well." Mya said.

That got me thinking. "Ok sis, what's the go with the piercings? Next you'll be telling me you have a tattoo." Harry said. When Mione didn't say anything Harry looked at her in shock. "Where? When? What?" Harry said.

Mione jumped out of his arms before sliding her top off her shoulder. Perched on her shoulder was a Japanese character. "This one means beauty in Japanese," she said pointing to it. She then pointed to her wrist, revealing another smaller tattoo "and this one means love, also in Japanese."

I was a little shocked but it wore off when I realised she was still my baby, just all grown up.

**Hermione POV**

After Jase and I had hugged everyone, we sat down and were filled in on every little detail. We congratulated Ginny and Harry and Ron and Lav. I was also proud of the other two. Then Ginny asked the million dollar question I had been waiting for.

"Mya, are you seeing anyone?" She asked.

I felt daddy tense under me ( I was sitting in his lap) and I saw Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony do the same. The boys except Jase all glared before turning to me.

"Well, I, uh… yea I am seeing someone." I said. I noticed dad, Padfoot and Moony tensed even more.

"Who?" Padfoot said with a glare directed at his son, obviously for not keeping his promise.

I giggled but that was soon silenced by Padfoot's glare turning toward me.

"well, I, uh… it's, uh…" I began.

**James POV**

When Hermione told me she had a boyfriend. I tensed up. I watched as Sirius glared at his son for not keeping Hermione safe. I would have done the same but I wanted to find out who it was.

"Princess, you can tell us. It's ok." I said rubbing her arm.

She snorted before turning to me and saying "Daddy, I know you. But the guy is really nice. You know him as well."

I was shocked. I began to mull over in my mind who it could be. It couldn't be Caleb, he was with Luna, and it couldn't be Brandon because he was with Parvati. It wasn't Ron and certainly not Harry. She hadn't seen many other guys over the past two years and I didn't know anyone who went to Walker's except…

"You're dating Jason then?" I asked wanting confirmation.

Hermione and Jason looked at me shocked. They obviously hadn't expected me to figure it out.

Hermione said "Daddy, I'm impressed. Do you mind?" Her eyes shone with concern and I realised she really cared about him.

I pulled her to my chest and said "No baby I don't. Jason knows if he hurts you, myself, Padfoot, Moony, Caleb, Brandon, Harry and the Weasleys will kill him. Don't you Jason." I turned to him and glared.

He nodded before saying "I would kill myself before hurting Hermione."

I smiled and knew my baby had grown. I didn't care that they were dating… so long as they slept in different rooms!

Finis.

A/N 4- The (1) is from the book _The Princess Bride _by William Goldman. My favourite book.


End file.
